Stormy Eyes
by Dutch Writers
Summary: Na zoveel tijd terug op Zweinstein, maar de geesten uit het verleden zorgen ervoor dat de toekomst misschien geen kans heeft. Wat kan Draco zich niet herinneren? Waarom blijft Bibi zo kwaad? Hoe komen ze er beide achter wat ze de ander niet meer weet?
1.

**Disclaimer** _Niets uit dit verhaal is van mij, alleen Bibi. Alles is verzonnen door Rowling en daardoor ben ik dus maar iemand die fanfictie schrijft… Ik ben niet creatief genoeg om een wereld te verzinnen en daarom laat ik mijn verhalen afspelen in de wereld van iemand die getalenteerder is dan ikzelf_.

**Summary**: _Het leek alsof hij kon verdrinken in haar ogen, maar er was iets dat ze hem niet kon vergeven. Wist hij maar wat..._

**_Stormy_****_ Eyes._**

**_Hoofdstuk 1._**

Daar stond hij dan, ruim 1.80 lang met een grijze trui aan die zich als een tweede huid om zijn torso sloot. Het was hem gelukt om niet terug te komen naar de school, maar nu, vier jaar later, stond hij dan toch op het punt om terug te gaan. Een lome grijns gleed vluchtig over zijn lippen terwijl hij uit de trein stapte en diep in ademende. Verschillende leerlingen liepen langs hem heen en Draco vroeg zich verwonderd af of hij ook zo klein was geweest.  
"Eerstejaars deze kant op!" klonk een zachte maar toch duidelijk hoorbare stem en Draco keek verbaasd de kant op van het geluid. Wat was er met de maffe half-reus gebeurd? Elk jaar had hij daar staan bulken dat de eerstejaars die kant op moesten, maar nu stond er een klein persoon, overduidelijk een vrouw. Op duidelijke toon las ze de namen voor om te controleren of iedereen er was en bracht vervolgens de redelijk grote groep naar de bootjes. Waarna ze  
in de ondergaande zon richting het kasteel begonnen te varen.  
De nu tweeëntwintigjarige Draco Malfidus schudde langzaam zijn hoofd en beende vervolgens naar de laatste wachtende koets om zelf ook op weg te gaan naar het kasteel, dat nu vier jaar weer zin thuis zou zijn.

Klappertandend liep Bibi terug naar de grote zaal, zich totaal niet bewust van het feit dat haar lange blonde haren nog drupten op de kille stenen vloer. Haar broek zat strak om haar heupen en hier en daar waren natte plekken te zien. Ook was ze vergeten om een gewaad aan te doen waardoor de strakke rode trui haar figuur duidelijk uit liet komen. Het was nu al twee jaar geleden dat Bibi hier voor het eerst was komen werken, maar ze vergat nog altijd evenveel als toen ze hier als leerling door de gangen had gelopen.  
Voorzichtig opende ze één van de zijdeuren van de grote zaal een gluurde voorzichtig om de hoek voordat ze hem verder opende en naar binnen stapte. "Gelukkig, ik dacht al dat ik alweer te laat was." zei ze vrolijk en iedereen keek naar haar terwijl ze uitlegde wat er was gebeurd. "Eén van de eerstejaars dacht dat het leuk zou zijn om te verdrinken in het meer, maar helaas heb ik hem er weer uit gevist." vertelde ze en toen het weer stil was glimlachte Perkamentus naar haar. "Bibi, ken je Draco Malfidus? Hij zal Madame Hooch vervangen vanaf dit jaar." zei het schoolhoofd en maakte een gebaar naar een blonde jongeman.  
Even bekeek Bibi hem alsof ze erachter probeerde te komen wat hij dacht maar het volgende moment grijnsde ze breed naar hem. "Ik ken hem," zei ze vrolijk terwijl ze haar hand naar Draco uitstak "maar ik denk niet dat hij mij nog kent, dus zal ik me even voorstellen. Ik ben Bibi Clear."  
Ze schudden beleefd handen en namen vervolgens plaats aan de lange tafel. "Dit word weer een fantastisch jaar." zei Hermelien aan de rechterkant en Bibi keek haar kant op terwijl ze vroeg "Heb je het in je Runen gezien?" Hermelien stak lachend haar tong uit en zei vervolgens op fluistertoon "Volgens mij ben je ook weer iets vergeten." Bibi keek nu omlaag en zag dat ze inderdaad iets vergeten was, haar gewaad. Ze zuchtte maar zei vervolgens "Ik was deze keer tenminste op tijd." Hermelien knikte lachend maar kon niets meer terug zeggen want op dat moment werden de eerstejaars naar binnen geleid door professor Anderling.

"Professor Sneep? Welk vak geeft Bibi Clear?" vroeg Draco nieuwsgierig en Serverus Sneep keek op van zijn soep. Een moment lang keek hij indringend naar de jonge vrouw maar toen zei hij langzaam "Op het moment vervangt ze een deel van Hagrid zijn lessen, omdat het hem te veel werd. Hij word ook een dagje ouder, maar wanneer ze een vaste vervanger hebben aangenomen zal ze mijn vak overnemen. Op het moment loopt ze ook stage bij mij op haar vrije dagen." Even was het stil, maar toen ging Sneep toch weer verder met praten. "Het verbaasd me eigenlijk dat je haar niet herkende, ze heeft ten slotte bij jouw in het jaar gezeten." vertelde hij tussen neus en lippen door en Draco trok nu een wenkbrauw op.  
Hij zei echter geen woord en daarom ging de oudere man weer verder met eten. "Welke afdeling?" vroeg Draco na goed tien minuten, hij kon zich de vrouw echt niet herinneren. Sneep verslikte zich door de onverwachte vraag en besproeide professor Banning bijna met pompoensap. Snel greep hij een servet en kuchte daar beleefd in voordat hij Draco antwoord gaf. "Ravenklauw, een verbazingwekkende Ravenklauwer. Ze had een groot talent voor Toverdranken en elk ander vak dat ze deed. Ze kwam pas in het zesde jaar naar Zweinstein en ging begint het zevende jaar weer weg, daarvoor had ze volgens mij op Klammfels gezeten." vertelde hij tussen twee happen door en Draco groef in zijn geheugen op zoek naar het kind dat nu samen met hem les zou geven. Toch kon hij niemand bij haar plaatsen, ze moest wel erg veranderd zijn, de laatste 5 jaar. Waarom zou hij haar anders niet herkennen?  
"Ze was geen opvallende verschijning." hoorde Draco, Sneep meer tegen zichzelf mompelen, maar luisterde toch mee. "Droeg een grote bril, haar haren altijd strak achterover, veel te grote gewaden en ze leek altijd gebukt te gaan onder het gewicht van haar boekentas. Ik heb haar ook nooit op een feest gezien en als ik haar zag zat ze altijd met haar neus in een boek, geen wonder dat ze zo goed met Griffel op kan schieten. Ze kreeg ook nooit post, praatte nooit met iemand een eenzaam iemand. Briljant maar zo eenzaam." mompelde de man en ging toen op onverstaanbare toon verder.  
Draco schudde bedachtzaam zijn hoofd en nam een hap van zijn inmiddels koude eten. Hij was nieuwsgierig naar Bibi Clear en zou er alles aan doen om alles, maar dan ook alles over haar te weten te komen. Er verscheen een grijns op zijn gezicht en nadenkend leunde Draco Malfidus achterover.

"Dus je kende hem nog wel?" vroeg Hermelien opgewonden en Bibi knikte terwijl er een ondeugende glimlach om haar lippen zweefde. "Wie kent 'The Slytherin Sexgod' nu niet? Dat was het eerste was je te horen kreeg zodra je aankwam op Zweinstein. De droom van iedere vrouw." zei ze spottend en Hermelien giechelde terwijl Hagrid grijnzend op de twee jonge vrouwen neerkeek. "Op één of andere manier wéét ik gewoon dat het niet over mij gaat." zei Hagrid lachend en Bibi sloeg speels naar hem. "Foei Hagrid, je mag geen gesprekken afluisteren!" riep ze lachend uit en de boom van een man bloosde zowaar.  
De twee vrouwen moesten nog harder lachen en toen ze eindelijk weer op adem waren zei Bibi "Ik heb gehoord dat hij goed kon vliegen toen hij hier op school zat." Hermelien knikte en zei: "Hij kon inderdaad goed vliegen, maar morgen staat hij tegenover een groep opgewonden eerstejaars die hun eerste vliegles krijgen." Bibi maakte een medelevend geluid en stond vervolgens op van de tafel terwijl ze zei: "Ik ga slapen, morgen weer vroeg dag. Wel te rusten Hermelien en Hagrid." De twee knikten terug en keken toe hoe Bibi de grote zaal weer uitliep.


	2. 

**Disclaimer** _Niets uit dit verhaal is van mij, alleen Bibi. Alles is verzonnen door Rowling en daardoor ben ik dus maar iemand die fanfictie schrijft… Ik ben niet creatief genoeg om een wereld te verzinnen en daarom laat ik mijn verhalen afspelen in de wereld van iemand die getalenteerder is dan ikzelf_.

**Summary**: _Het leek alsof hij kon verdrinken in haar ogen, maar er was iets dat ze hem niet kon vergeven. Wist hij maar wat..._

**_Stormy Eyes._**

**_Hoofdstuk 2._**

"En nu is het stil!" klonk het vanaf de andere kant van het terrein en op hetzelfde moment viel Draco's klas stil, ook al was hij niet de persoon die de vijf woorden had uitgesproken. Gefrustreerd kamde hij met z'n handen door zijn haren en keek de kant op waar de stem vandaan kwam en zag Bibi's blonde figuur staan. Ze sprak haar klas eerstejaars nog steeds vermanend toe, ookal zei geen van hun ook nog maar een woord. "Mijn vak is geen spelletje, is jullie droomwens soms om opgegeten te worden en mijn ontslagen te zien!" riep ze kwaad en Draco moest glimlachen. Overduidelijk een vrouw vol vuur.  
Zuchtend draaide hij zich nu om naar zijn eigen klas, die na het moment van stilte nu weer als gekken door elkaar schreeuwden. "Ik hoop dat jullie van jullie bezems afvallen." mompelde Draco geïrriteerd en keek fronsend omlaag. Er stond een kleine eerstejaars aan zijn gewaad te sjorren. "Wat is er?" vroeg Draco proberend beleefd te zijn en de eerstejaars keek met grote ogen naar hem op. "Waarom bent u niet iets strenger?" vroeg ze nog steeds met grote ogen en Draco trok een wenkbrauw op. "Dreig punten af te trekken ofzo, jij bent toch de docent?" zei ze weer op zachte toon en Draco knikte één keer.  
"Stilte alsjeblief!" riep Draco na een moment de chaos te hebben bekeken, maar hij leek niet boven het oneindige geschreeuw uit te komen. "Vijftien punten van Huffelpuff en vijftien punten van Ravenklauw!" riep Draco nu en als bij toverslag wat het iedereen stil. "Mooi, nu ik jullie aandacht heb kunnen we eindelijk beginnen met de les. De eerste persoon die nu weer zijn of haar mond opent zal strafwerk krijgen." zei Draco terwijl hij de absentie lijst erbij pakte en met zijn andere hand weer door zijn haren kamde.  
Dit zou een lange dag worden, hij voelde nu al hoofdpijn opkomen en het was nog niet eens middag.

"Als het kon zou ik liever geen les aan eerstejaars geven, ze hebben totaal geen respect voor wat je doet." verzuchtte Bibi vermoeid terwijl ze naast Hermelien in een stoel ging zitten. "Zo erg?" vroeg Hermelien, maar ze keek niet eens op van haar boek. Bibi zuchtte weer maar grinnikte vervolgens "Ik had het tenminste niet zo erg als onze nieuwe professor."  
Nu had ze Hermelien haar aandacht wel, want het boek zakte een paar centimeter en ze vroeg: "Hoe bedoel je?" Bibi grinnikte weer en stond zuchtend op. "Laten we maar zeggen dat mijn eerste dag nog beter ging." zei ze met een grijns en liep de lerarenkamer weer uit. Hermelien schudde langzaam haar hoofd, maar moest toen toch lachen. Bibi's eerste dag was een ramp geweest en als zij zei dat Draco zijn eerste dag nog erger was geweest dan die van haar vond Hermelien het jammer dat ze het gemist had.

Er klonk een zachte klop op de deur gevolgd door een stem die zei: "Vangen professor." Toen Draco opkeek zag hij nog niet een potje op zich af komen vliegen en in een reflex vind hij het op. Verbaasd keek hij op en zag Bibi in de deuropening staan, breed grijnzend. "Als je het poeder in water verdund is je hoofdpijn zo weg." zei ze en leunde tegen de deurpost aan. Draco trok nu een wenkbrauw op alsof hij haar woorden betwijfelde en nu begon Bibi hardop te lachen terwijl ze zei: "Ik probeer je niet te vergiftigen hoor, hoe verleidelijk dat ook is."  
"Wat heb ik gedaan dat mij vergiftigen zo aantrekkelijk maakt?" vroeg Draco langzaam en de vrolijke glinstering verdween uit Bibi haar ogen. Ze maakt zich los van de deurpost en kwam voor het bureau staan, haar kleine handen spreidde ze uit over het tafelblad. Nu keek ze Draco recht aan en fluisterde op zachte toon "Als je het niet weer, ga ik het je zeker niet vertellen, Malfidus."  
Even was het stik terwijl Bibi langzaam weer rechtop ging staan en naar het donkbruine potje wees. "Gebruik het poeder en wees consequenter tegenover je leerlingen, anders lig je tegen het einde van de week in de ziekenzaal." zei ze op duidelijk hoorbare toon en zwaaide kort naar Draco om vervolgens het kantoor weer uit te lopen.  
Draco schudde enkel verward zijn hoofd, wat had hij gedaan dat de blonde vrouw zo tegen de haren in had gestreken? Hij wist het niet, maar iets vertelde hem dat hij het uiteindelijk wel te weten moest komen.  
"Laat ik dat verrekte poeder maar proberen, als het wel vergif is hoef ik tenminste geen les meer te geven aan die vervloekte eerstejaars." mompelde Draco en stond op om een glas water te gaan halen.


	3. 

**Disclaimer** _Niets uit dit verhaal is van mij, alleen Bibi. Alles is verzonnen door Rowling en daardoor ben ik dus maar iemand die fanfictie schrijft… Ik ben niet creatief genoeg om een wereld te verzinnen en daarom laat ik mijn verhalen afspelen in de wereld van iemand die getalenteerder is dan ikzelf_.

**Summary**: _Het leek alsof hij kon verdrinken in haar ogen, maar er was iets dat ze hem niet kon vergeven. Wist hij maar wat..._

**_Stormy_****_ Eyes._**

**_Hoofdstuk 3._**

"Oh kom op Bibi! Het is meer dan vier jaar geleden!" riep Hermelien uit en keek toe hoe Bibi een stuk toast in haar mond stopte. Ze leek niet van plan om antwoord te geven en Hermelien wierp hulpeloos haar handen in de lucht voordat ze weer begon te spreken. "Je kunt niet in je kindertijd blijven hangen Bibi, dan zou ik nog steeds het beter wetende Modderbloedje zijn en het hulpje van Harry Potter!" riep ze weer uit en Bibi wreef kreunend over haar slapen.  
"Zodra jij in mijn situatie hebt gezeten met je erover praten Hermelien, maar tot die tijd heb ik liever dat jij je mond erover dichthoud." zei Bibi bijna op onhoorbare toon en liep de grote zal uit. Hermelien keek haar hoofdschuddend na en opende vervolgens het boek dat voor haar op de tafel lag. Het leek alsof ze aan het lezen was, maar eigenlijk had ze nog geen letter gelezen. Toen Bibi in het zesde jaar op school kwam was ze bijna niet opgevallen, pas toen ze halverwege het schooljaar iets met Marcel had gekregen begonnen anderen te zien dat ze bestond. Hermelien fronste, Bibi had het niet fijns gevonden dat mensen over haar spraken, maar ze had niet één keer iets erover gezegd.  
Niet één keer, dacht Hermelien hoofdschuddend. Na bijna een half jaar had ze het alleen uitgemaakt met Marcel, die nooit had begrepen waarom. Een week later was het gebeurd, datgene wat Bibi niet kon vergeten en ook door besloten had om Zweinstein te verlaten. Ze was weggelopen voor heet problemen en dat deed ze nu nog steeds. Nu schudde Hermelien weer haar hoofd en legde zuchtend het boek weer neer.

Ze keek weer voor zich en slaakte een gil van schrik terwijl ze met stoel en al achterover viel. Er had zich iets heel harigs vlak voor haar gezicht bevonden en een moment lang had ze gedacht dat het één van Hagrid zijn 'diertjes' was. maar terwijl ze languit op de grond lag besefte Hermelien dat het Hagrid zelf was. Vooral toen een grote harige hand haar arm beetpakte en haar overeind hielp. "Sorry Hermelien, ik wou je niet laten schrikken." zei een ruige stem en Hagrid zette de jonge vrouw weer op haar benen. "Ik weet dat je me niet wilde laten schrikken Hagrid. Het was mijn eigen schuld, ik zat totaal ergens anders met mijn gedachten." zei Hermelien en glimlachte vriendelijk naar de half-reus.  
"Wil je erover praten?" vroeg de oudere man op zachte toon en Hermelien schudde bijna gelijk haar hoofd. "Het is niet mijn verhaal om te vertellen." fluisterde ze en geen van beiden zei daarna ook nog maar een woord.


	4. 

**Disclaimer** _Niets uit dit verhaal is van mij, alleen Bibi. Alles is verzonnen door Rowling en daardoor ben ik dus maar iemand die fanfictie schrijft… Ik ben niet creatief genoeg om een wereld te verzinnen en daarom laat ik mijn verhalen afspelen in de wereld van iemand die getalenteerder is dan ikzelf_.

**Summary**: _Het leek alsof hij kon verdrinken in haar ogen, maar er was iets dat ze hem niet kon vergeven. Wist hij maar wat..._

**_Stormy_****_ Eyes._**

**_Hoofdstuk 4._**

Langzaam opende Draco zijn ogen, de hoofdpijn was met het poeder echt weggegaan. Hij moest Bibi gaan bedanken, dacht hij terwijl hij uit bed stapte en naar de badkamer liep. Afwezig begon hij zijn tanden te poetsen om zich vervolgens snel te wassen en aan te kleden. Daarna ging Draco zijn kamer uit en klopte op de deur ernaast, Bibi's kamer.  
Er kwam g een antwoord en langzaam opende Draco de deur, waarna hij naar binnenstapte en de kamer rondkeek. Niets weer erop dat er echt iemand in de kamer woonde. Alleen een fotolijstje en een in leer gebonden boek op het bureau bewezen dat er iemand de kamer gebruikte. Nieuwsgierig wierp Draco een blik op de foto waar 3 blonde vrouwen op stonden, maar vervolgens gleed zijn blik toch naar het boek.  
Het was overduidelijk een dagboek, want dat stond er met grote sierlijke zilveren letters op de voorkant gedrukt. Draco keek nog één keer de kamer rond en zou de kamer weer uitlopen toen hij tot de conclusie kwam dat Bibi niet in de kamer was, maar toen keek hij weer naar het dagboek. Misschien stond daarin wat hij vijf jaar geleden had gedaan. Met zekere passen liep Draco terug naar het bureau en pakte het zware boek op. Vluchtig bladerde hij er doorheen en zag dat alleen de eerst twee bladzijdes beschreven waren, de dagen dat ze terug was op Zweinstein. Nieuwsgierig begon Draco te lezen op de eerste bladzijde.

_30 aug._

_  
Lief dagboek,  
vandaag ben ik weer terug gekomen naar Zweinstein. De leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten heeft de zomer ook overleefd en zal dit jaar aan zijn tweede jaar lesgeven beginnen. Misschien is hiermee de beroemde vloek opgeheven? Alleen de leraar Vliegen is nog niet aangekomen, maar ik denk dat hij met de trein komt. Er word gezegd dat het iemand is die we kennen, maar ze willen mij zijn naam niet vertellen.  
Maar ik moet nu ook gaan, ik heb aan Hagrid beloofd dat ik dit jaar de eerstejaars op zou halen, hij heeft weer last van zijn rug._

_  
Bibi_.

Draco knipperde een paar keer met zijn ogen. Waardoor kon die halfreus ooit last hebben van zijn rug? Maar vervolgens verscheen er een grijns op zijn gezicht. Eén van zijn 'lieve' beestjes had hem vast te grazen genomen. Grinnikend sloeg hij de bladzijde op en begon weer te lezen.

_1 sept_.

_Lief dagboek,  
ik weet nu wie de nieuwe professor is voor Vliegen, maar ik weet niet of ik het zo fijn vind. Met hem zijn ook de nachtmerries van vergeten tijden terug gekomen. Het is lang geleden dat ik in mijn slaap door de lege gangen van Zweinstein heb gerent, maar nu ren ik in mijn slaap er weer.  
Ik kan zijn adem achter mij horen, zijn ademhaling gaat snel. Ik voel me radeloos, weet niet goed wat ik moet doen of wat er nu eigenlijk gebeurd. Ik vlucht, voor wie er dan ook achter mij aanzit. Nog nooit heeft angst mij zo in haar greep gehouden en diezelfde angst laat mij een leeg lokaal invluchten.  
Bang kruip ik weg achter een bureau, maar hij weet dat ik er ben. Ik ben vergeten de deur weer achter mij te sluiten en met luide voetstappen stapt hij het lokaal in. Hij roept naar me dat ik niet kan vluchten en slaat met zo'n klap de deur dicht dat ik een kreet van schrik slaak. Daardoor vind hij me en met een glimlach op zijn gezicht trekt hij me overeind en duwt me tegen het bureau.  
Mijn heup raakt pijnlijk de punt en de tranen springen in mijn ogen, hij grijpt mijn haar en trekt mijn hoofd ruw naar achteren. Ik slaak weer een kreet en nu gaat de deur langzaam open,…_

"Slapshut!" riep een stem hard en het dagboek klapte dicht, met Draco's vingers ertussen. "Accio!" riep dezelfde stem weer en nu vloog het dagboek uit zijn handen en lande in die van Bibi. Geschrokken staarde Draco naar Bibi, ze keek woedend. Een vuur leek in haar ogen te branden en hij durfde geen woord te zeggen, uit angst dat ze uit haar vel zou springen.  
Een moment lang was het doodstil, maar toen Bibi haar mond open deed klonk ze toch redelijk kalm. "Eruit Malfidus." siste ze tussen opeengeklemde tanden, maar Draco bewoog totaal niet. "Ik zei eruit! Is het bij jou thuis soms normaal dat je iemand anders zijn dagboek leest! Als ik je ooit weer aantref in mijn kamer zal ik je zo beheksen dat je de eerste twee maanden geen les kunt geven! Nu eruit!" riep Bibi plots fel en Draco liep, zonder ook maar een woord te hebben gezegd de kamer uit.  
Het dagboek had geen antwoorden geboden, het had hem alleen maar meer verward. Hij zou nooit een meisje aanranden zoals er beschreven werd in het dagboek, toch?


	5. 

**Disclaimer** _Niets uit dit verhaal is van mij, alleen Bibi. Alles is verzonnen door Rowling en daardoor ben ik dus maar iemand die fanfictie schrijft… Ik ben niet creatief genoeg om een wereld te verzinnen en daarom laat ik mijn verhalen afspelen in de wereld van iemand die getalenteerder is dan ikzelf_.

**Summary**: _Het leek alsof hij kon verdrinken in haar ogen, maar er was iets dat ze hem niet kon vergeven. Wist hij maar wat..._

**_Stormy_****_ Eyes._**

**_Hoofdstuk 5._**

In de kamer stond Bibi met het boek tegen haar borst geklampt en de tranen stonden in haar ogen. Ze voelde zich verraden door haar eigen gedachten, maar vond zichzelf ook zo stom dat ze gisteravond vergeten was het dagboek weer op te ruimen. Iedereen had die haar kamer binnen zou zijn gegaan had haar dagboek kunnen lezen, maar juist de ene persoon van wie ze niet wilde dat hij wist hoe ze zich voelde had het gedaan.  
Eigenlijk moest ze opgelucht zijn dat het niet één van haar andere dagboeken waren. Zoals die uit haar zesde jaar Zweinstein en haar zevende jaar Beaubaxtons, daar stond zoveel meer in. Toen was ze ook zo anders geweest, maar dat meisje was weg en zou nooit meer terug komen.  
Trillend ademende Bibi diep in en legde haar dagboek vervolgens in een kast, ze moest zo lesgeven en kon daar niet huilend aankomen. Met de mouw van haar gewaad veegde ze de tranen uit haar ogen en glimlachte waterig, vandaag zou ze een groep derdejaars voorstellen aan een Hippogrief. Het zou een leuke ervaring worden, zowel voor de derdejaars als haarzelf. Met Hippogrieven wist je nooit wat je kon verwachten en je moest alle leerlingen in de gaten houden of het wel goed ging. Daarvoor zou ze al haar aandacht nodig zijn, tijdens haar lessen was nog nooit iemand gewond geraakt en dat wilde Bibi graag zo houden.  
Nu knikte Bibi tegen zichzelf, plakte een glimlach op haar lippen en liep haar kamer uit, op weg naar buiten om les te gaan geven. Ze was al iets te laat en de derdejaars stonden al op haar te wachten toen ze met grote zekere passen naar de rand van het Verboden bos liep.  
"Goedemorgen iedereen," zei ze vrolijker dan ze zich voelde toen ze aankwam en voegde eraan toe "ik hoop dat iedereen een fijne vakantie heeft gehad en nu goed uitgerust het nieuwe jaar is ingekomen." De derdejaars mompelden iets terug en Bibi keek ze breed grijnzend aan terwijl ze de absentielijst erbij pakte. Snel ging ze alle namen langs en borg vervolgens de kaart weer op. "Ik vind het fijn om te weten dat jullie er allemaal zijn, laatst zei Professor Sneep nog dat de leerlingen steeds meer gingen spijbelen. Gelukkig is dat in mijn klassen nog niet zo." zei ze vrolijk, maar in haar stem lag een hint voor iedereen die bij Toverdranken spijbelde.  
"Goed, laten we maar beginnen met de les. Heeft iedereen zijn boek meegenomen?" vroeg Bibi en toen iedereen zijn of haar boek omhoog hield ging ze op het gras zitten en pakte haar eigen boek er ook bij. "Als jullie het boek openslaan op bladzijde vierentwintig zullen we eerst even kijken of jullie het fabeldier dat ik hier heb aankunnen." zei Bibi terwijl ze door het boek bladerde en om haar heen gingen steeds meer kinderen zitten. "Hippogrieven? Bent u nu helemaal gek geworden!" riep een jongen uit en Bibi keek korzelig op. "Meneer Petronic, vijf punten van Zwadderich vanwege uw grote mond. Ik raad u aan hem gedurende mijn les dicht te houden." zei ze op geïrriteerde toon en de jongen kreeg kwade blikken toegeworpen van zijn mede Zwadderaars.  
"Even zien, waar was ik ook alweer?" vroeg Bibi zich hardop af, maar herinnerde het zich het volgende moment weer. "Oh ja, is er iemand die mijn iets over Hippogrieven kan vertellen?" vroeg ze en keek de klas rond. Er schoot gelijk een hand omhoog en Bibi glimlachte terwijl ze zei: "Ja jufvrouw Bendan?"  
"De Hippogrief komt oorspronkelijk uit Europa, maar ze zijn nu wereldwijd te vinden. Hij heeft het hoofd van een adelaar en het lichaam van een paard. Hij kan ook getemd worden, maar het is beter om dit over te laten aan een expert. Je moet altijd oogcontact houden wanneer je een Hippogrief benaderd en buigen getuigd van goede bedoelingen. Wanneer de Hippogrief de groet beantwoord, door terug te buigen is het veilig om dichterbij te komen.  
De Hippogrief graaft naar insecten, maar eet ook vogels en kleine zoogdieren. Broedende Hippogrieven bouwen een nest op de grond, waarin ze één zeer breekbaar ei leggen. Deze komt binnen vierentwintig uur uit. De jonge Hippogrief zal binnen een week kunnen vliegen, maar het zal toch zeker een paar maand duren voordat hij met zijn ouders meekan op langere vliegtochten." vertelde het meisje op heldere toon en keek Bibi vervolgens aan.  
"Goed zo jufvrouw Bendan, als u het niet letterlijk uit het boek had voorgelezen had ik uw afdeling punten gegeven. Probeer de volgende keer alstublieft zelf het antwoord te verzinnen." zei Bibi lachend en ging toen weer verder met de les.

Vanuit het vlieggedeelte keek Draco op toen hij een tinkelende lach hoorde, maar fronste toen hij Bibi's figuur aan de rand van het verboden bos zag staan. Hij was in de war en wist niet goed wat hij met haar aanmoest. Waarschijnlijk moest hij eerst zijn verontschuldigingen aanbieden voor het feit dat hij haar dagboek had gelezen. Niet dat hij er spijt van had, maar het was wel zo netjes.  
Ineens vloog er iets tegen hem aan, waardoor Draco languit op de grond belande met een eerstejaars bovenop zich. "Oh het spijt me professor!" riep het meisje bang uit en sprong overeind. "Het geeft niet." mompelde Draco terwijl hij ook langzaam weer overeind kwam. Er kriebelde iets aan de zijkant van zijn hoofd en geïrriteerd veegde Draco het weg, alleen om erachter te komen dat het bloed was. "Oh verdorie!" riep hij uit en de eerstejaars verbleekte een paar tinten.  
"Gaat het? Ik zag wat er gebeurde." klonk een bekende stem en toen Draco zich omdraaide zag hij Bibi achter zich staan met een groep derdejaars. "Oh je bloed!" riep Bibi uit voordat Draco ook maar een woord had kunnen zeggen en ze ging op haar tenen staan om te kijken of de wond ernstig was. Vervolgens greep Bibi, Draco bij zijn arm en dwong hem te gaan zitten op de grond zodat ze de wond schoon kon maken. "Ik kan zo even naar Madame Plijster lopen." mompelde Draco, maar Bibi schudde vastberaden haar hoofd. "Ik heb ook een diploma voor dit soort zaken, ze vind het niet erg als ik haar de tijd bespaar om jou te helpen." zei ze afgemeten en haalde een witte zakdoek uit haar zak terwijl ze op haar knieën naast hem ging zitten.  
Voorzichtig veegde ze het bloed weg en bekeek de wond vervolgens. Ze drukte zacht met haar vinger op de randen om te kijken of er geen hout in zat en haalde daarna een potje uit haar zak. "De wond is niet zo diep, maar je zal er wel een grote blauwe plek aan overhouden." zei ze op duidelijke toon terwijl ze het potje opendraaide en een beetje van het paarse smeersel op haar vingers deed. Zacht, teder haast begon ze het paarse zalfje op Draco zijn hoofd te smeren. Hij zei geen woord, maar klemde zijn kaken stijf op elkaar want het zalfje prikte enorm.  
"Zo klaar." zei Bibi, na wat haast een eeuwigheid leek en veegde haar handen af aan haar gewaad. Vervolgens draaide ze zich om naar de eerstejaars en bekeek haar van top tot teen om te kijken of er niets mis met haar was. Toen ze zeker wist dat hij meisje alleen geschrokken was zei ze "Een beetje voorzichtiger zijn met de professor hè, hij is ook maar nieuw." Het meisje glimlachte waterig, maar knikte toch terwijl Bibi weer opstond. Ze stak vaag glimlachend haar hand naar Draco uit en hielp hem overeind.  
Toen hij vlak voor haar stond mompelde ze op haast onverstaanbare toon "Ik heb het je nog niet vergeven, maar ik moet het goed voorbeeld geven aan mijn leerlingen." Ze zei het terwijl ze hem recht aankeek en even dacht Draco dat hij zou verdrinken in haar ogen. Uiteindelijk knikte hij één keer en Bibi zou weer weglopen, maar Draco had haar hand nog vast. Verward keek Bibi naar Draco maar glimlachte vaag toen hij mompelde: "Het spijt me, ik had je dagboek niet mogen lezen."  
Nu liet hij Bibi's hand wel los en ze liep weer weg, nadat ze al haar leerlingen bij elkaar had geroepen. Draco hoorde haar nog net zeggen: "We zullen eens kijken of jullie overweg kunnen met Hippogrieven jongens!" Hij verbleekte een paar tinten en draaide zich vervolgens met een ruk om, zodat hij in ieder geval de Hippogrieven niet zou hoeven te zien. Sinds zijn derde jaar was hij bang voor die beesten, hij moest er werkelijk niets van hebben. Maar dat zou hij natuurlijk nooit hardop toegeven aan iemand.  
"Goed jongens! Deze les ging heel goed! En omdat het zo goed ging mogen jullie eerder weg! Ruim de bezems even netjes op!" riep Draco en de eerstejaars begonnen enthousiast door elkaar te rennen. Draco schudden grinnikend zijn hoofd en liep het kasteel in, op weg naar de lerarenkamer.  
Ondertussen stond Bibi weer verward bij de Hippogrieven. De leerlingen bogen nerveus voor de Hippogrieven en sommigen schuifelden bang weer weg als het beest niet door zijn knieën zakte terwijl anderen angstig de Hippogrief over de veren streken. Bibi lette eigenlijk helemaal niet zo goed meer op haar leerlingen, ze was te verzonken in haar eigen gedachten. Ze had Malfidus niet moeten helpen, hij had lekker in zijn eigen sop gaar moeten koken. Maar aan de andere kant, hij bloedde en wat nu als het serieuzer was geweest dat op het eerst moment had geleken? Dan had ze zich vast voor altijd schuldig gevoeld.  
Ja, zij had zich wel schuldig gevoeld, omdat zij een totaal ander persoon was dan hem. Zelfs na wat hij haar had aangedaan wilde ze hem nog helpen. "Stom vrouwelijk instinct." mompelde Bibi kwaad, maar verbleekte totaal toen ze opkeek. Met een wild gebaar trok ze haar toverstok tevoorschijn en riep: "Paralitus!" De rode straal raakte een Hippogrief die net uithaalde naar een leerling en viel op zijn zij. Nog steeds lijkbleek beende Bibi naar de leerling en greep hem bij zijn arm. "Ben je nu totaal gek geworden! Had ik niet uitgelegd dat als de Hippogrief niet buigt dat je niet bij hem in de buurt komt!" riep ze uit terwijl ze keek of de leerling geen wonden had en liet hem vervolgens weer los. "Iedereen mag terug naar het kasteel!" riep Bibi vervolgens en sprak de tegen spreuk uit over de Hippogrief, die keek even verbaasd maar liep vervolgens naar de anderen.  
Bibi veegde met een bruusk gebaar haar haren uit haar gezicht en begon vervolgens de Hippogrieven naar de omheining te drijven. Ze kon ze moeilijk vrij rond laten lopen, dat kon gevaarlijk zijn voor leerlingen zonder hersenen. Toen ze echter net het hek sloot klonk een stem achter haar "Aah Miss Clear, ik zie dat u ook nog steeds de sterren verblind met een stralende verschijning." Bibi snoof, maar moest toch grinniken terwijl ze zei: "Met slijmen kom je niet ver Cordan." Ze draaide zich om en zag de donkere Centaur staan. "Slijmen zou ik het niet willen noemen, eerder een compliment Bibi, voor een mens ben je knap." zei hij weer en keek vervolgens naar de lucht. Bibi gaf geen antwoord maar schudde wel licht haar hoofd terwijl ze ook naar de lucht keek.  
"Wat zie je?" vroeg ze na een moment nieuwsgierig en Cordan lachte. "Vogels." Bibi grinnikte en zei: "Je moet ook altijd mij plagen." Cordan grijnsde breed en liep vervolgens terug het Verboden bos in.


	6. 

**Disclaimer** _Niets uit dit verhaal is van mij, alleen Bibi. Alles is verzonnen door Rowling en daardoor ben ik dus maar iemand die fanfictie schrijft… Ik ben niet creatief genoeg om een wereld te verzinnen en daarom laat ik mijn verhalen afspelen in de wereld van iemand die getalenteerder is dan ikzelf_.

**Summary**: _Het leek alsof hij kon verdrinken in haar ogen, maar er was iets dat ze hem niet kon vergeven. Wist hij maar wat..._

**_Stormy_****_ Eyes._**

**_Hoofdstuk 6._**

"As je et mij vraagt is ie een beetje verliefd op je." klonk Hagrid zijn ruwe stem en Bibi draaide zich met een ruk om naar de oude halfreus. "Kom op Hagrid, het is een Centaur. Die zijn superieur aan mensen, ze worden echt niet verliefd op één. Hij plaagt me alleen maar, we zijn vrienden en dat is al heel wat." zei ze en Hagrid schudde zijn harige hoofd. "Niet met moeilijk woorde gaan smijte, ik zeg je alleen wat ik zie." zei hij en liep vervolgens zijn huisje in. Hij was niet beledigd, hij had alleen geen zin in een discussie met Bibi omdat zij altijd het laatste woord moest hebben. Alleen deze keer had ze die niet en dat was uitzonderlijk.  
Bibi snoof en liep vervolgens met grote passen naar het kasteel, ze moest over een half uur in de kerkers zijn bij Professor Sneep. Het was vandaag een halve stage dag en Sneep hield er niet van wanneer ze te laat kwam. Met gemak manoeuvreerde ze zich tussen de groepen leerlingen door, maar toen ze vlakbij de ingang naar de kerkers was struikelde ze over haar eigen gewaad. Bibi slaakte een kreet en zou zijn gevallen, als ze niet was opgevangen door een paar sterke armen.  
"Je kunt je ogen wel opendoen hoor." klonk een geamuseerde stem en aarzelend opende Bibi één oog om erachter te komen dat ze niet op de grond was gevallen. Draco had haar opgevangen, maar waarom zou hij dat doen?  
"Nu was je toch bijna op je neus gevallen." zei hij terwijl hij Bibi nog steeds vasthield en Bibi kon hem voor een moment alleen maar aanstaren. "Bijna ja, bedankt voor het vangen." zei ze uiteindelijk terwijl ze haar hoofd schudde om haar gedachten op een rijtje te krijgen en trok haar armen los. "Ik moet gaan, Sneep houd er niet van als ik te laat kom." zei ze nog terwijl ze de kerkers inliep, maar Draco zei niets terug. Hij keek alleen toe hoe Bibi met snelle passen de donkere gang inliep voordat hij zelf de andere kant opliep.

Die nacht schoot Draco met een ruk overeind, een moment lang dacht hij dat hij gedroomd had maar toen hoorde hij het weer. Het was een gil, maar waarom gilde iemand? Draco luisterde intens en liep vervolgens naar de deur om te kijken of het op de gang was. Daar hoorde hij het geluid alleen maar harder en net toen Draco de deur weer wilde sluiten kwam hij tot de conclusie dat het Bibi was. Waarom gilde ze?  
Met twee passen stond Draco voor Bibi's deur en opende deze langzaam. Hij keek om het hoekje en zag Bibi in een soort bedstee liggen. Ze draaide met haar hoofd en riep telkens weer "Nee alsjeblieft! Houd op! Ik heb niets gedaan!" Draco besefte dat ze een nachtmerrie had en liep zacht naar haar toe en raakte voorzichtig haar schouder aan. Diep inademend schoot Bibi overeind, wierp één blik op Draco en kroop vervolgens weg in een hoekje van de bedstee. "Raak mij niet aan." raspte ze met hese stem terwijl ze Draco met grote ogen aankeek en Draco hief verdedigend zijn handen. Op het moment dat Draco goed naar Bibi keek in het schemerlicht viel het laatste puzzelstukje op zijn plaats. Wat ze geschreven had in haar dagboek en haar angstige gedrag van nu,...  
"Bibi heb ik je verkracht?" vroeg hij fluisterend terwijl hij naar de trillende Bibi keek. Die schudde echter langzaam haar hoofd en Draco had bijna opgelucht adem gehaald totdat ze zei: "Wat jij hebt gedaan was nog erger." Even was het stil, maar toen vroeg Draco toch "Wat kan er erger zijn dan dat Bibi?" Hikkend haalde Bibi adem en zei toen snikkend "Je liep weg, hij probeerde me te verkrachten en jij liep gewoon weg!" Nu barste ze ineens in huilen uit en een moment lang wist Draco niet wat hij moet doen. Uiteindelijk sloeg hij zijn armen om Bibi heen en wreef haar zacht over haar rug terwijl ze op zijn schouder huilde. Ineens wist hij weer wat er precies was gebeurd op die decemberavond,…

"Au! Laat me los! Nee, niet doen!" hoorde Draco een wanhopige stem roepen en meteen opende hij de deur die naar een lokaal leidde. Daar zag hij de rug van August Yankjov, een zevendejaars Zwadderaar, die bekend stond om zijn vreemde spelletjes met meiden. "Alles goed hier?" vroeg Draco beleefd en August draaide zich om. Hij had een hand vol haar beet en Draco kon nog net het angstige gezicht van een meisje met een bril zien.  
"Ja alles goed Draco, deze kleine slet heeft zich alleen halverwege bedacht en daar ben ik het niet mee eens." zei August schouderophalend terwijl zijn andere hand zich om het meisje haar pols klemde zodat ze niets zou zeggen. Haar grote grijs/groene ogen hielden de kille grijze ogen een moment lang vast maar toen draaide Draco zich weg. "Wees wel zeker wat ze wel en niet wil August." zei hij nog maar toen was hij de kamer weer uit en hoorde hij het meisje weer roepen.

Draco schudde zijn hoofd om de gedachten eruit te krijgen, hoe had hij dat ooit kunnen vergeten? De volgende dag was August in hetzelfde lokaal gevonden en met spoed naar Sint-Holisto's gebracht zo grondig was hij vervloekt. De dokters hadden zelfs gespeculeerd dat er een verboden vloek op hem was gebruikt en Perkamentus had gezocht naar de dader.  
Hoe had hij dat ooit kunnen vergeten? Hoe had hij ooit weg kunnen lopen? Draco keek neer op Bibi's blonde hoofd en omhelsde haar iets strakker. "Het spijt me Bibi, het spijt me zo." mompelde hij op zachte toon, maar Bibi was al in slaap gevallen,…

Toen Bibi 's ochtends wakker werd was het eerste wat ze voelde waren twee sterke armen om haar heen en een warmte die tegen haar rug drukte. Een vlaag van paniek schoot door Bibi heen en haar ogen vlogen open terwijl ze zich los probeerde te trekken. Ze kwam echter niet los en met angstige ogen keek ze om, alleen om recht in ene paar grijze ogen te kijken. "Laat me los, alsjeblieft." vroeg ze op zachte toon en even leek het alsof Draco aarzelde, maar toen liet hij haar toch los.  
Een moment lang staarden ze naar elkaar, maar toen keek Bibi weg en begon tot Draco's verbazing te lachend. "Wat?" vroeg hij niet begrijpend en toen Bibi nog steeds lachend naar hem wees keek hij dan ook nieuwsgierig naar beneden. "Oh." zei Draco opgelaten en liep met grote passen naar de deur. "Ik zie je wel bij het ontbijt." mompelde hij voordat hij de deur sloot en naar zijn kamer holde. Professor Anderling, die net de hoek omkwam knipperde een paar keer verbaasd met haar ogen en schudde vervolgens verward haar hoofd. Had ze net Draco Malfidus door de gang zien rennen, in zijn boxershort?


	7. 

**Disclaimer** _Niets uit dit verhaal is van mij, alleen Bibi. Alles is verzonnen door Rowling en daardoor ben ik dus maar iemand die fanfictie schrijft… Ik ben niet creatief genoeg om een wereld te verzinnen en daarom laat ik mijn verhalen afspelen in de wereld van iemand die getalenteerder is dan ikzelf_.

**Summary**: _Het leek alsof hij kon verdrinken in haar ogen, maar er was iets dat ze hem niet kon vergeven. Wist hij maar wat..._

**_Stormy Eyes._**

**_Hoofdstuk 7._**

"Biebs, je bent ook weer wat vergeten." zei Hermelien terwijl Bibi aan de tafel ging zitten. Bibi keek naar beneden en mompelde "Oh shit, gewaad weer vergeten." Ze greep een stuk toast en zei schouderophalend "Maakt ook niet uit, ik ben vandaag toch vrij en ik ga gezellig naar Zweinsveld. Moet jij vandaag Leer der oude Runen geven of ga je mee op mannenjacht?" Een moment lang bleef Hermelien stil terwijl Bibi een hap toast nam, maar toen zei ze "Ja waarom ook niet."  
Van verbazing verslikte Bibi zich in haar toast, ze probeerde Hermelien nu al twee jaar mee te krijgen, maar nog nooit had ze 'ja' gezegd. "Jeetje Griffel, is het de bedoeling dat ze stikt ofzo!" klonk plots een stem en iemand begon Bibi op haar rug te kloppen terwijl Hermelien iets mompelde. Zodra Bibi stopte met hoesten stopte de persoon met kloppen en ze draaide zich dan ook om, om de persoon te bedanken, Toen ze zag wie het was bleven de woorden echter in haar keel steken en barste ze in lachen uit.  
Hermelien begreep natuurlijk niet waar het om ging, maar Draco had het gelijk door. Ze zouden er echter beiden geen woord over zeggen, omdat ze dan dingen zouden toegeven die ze liever niet bekend maakten. Draco mompelde iets dat verdacht veel klonk als 'vrouwen' en ging aan de ander kant van de tafel zitten.  
Hermelien keek verschrikkelijk verward, maar kreeg de kans niet om iets te vragen want toen Bibi eindelijk uitgelachen was zei ze gelijk "Als je meegaat, ga je in ieder geval niet in de kleren." Hermelien opende verontwaardigd haar mond, maar voordat ze ook maar iets kon zeggen greep Bibi haar arm en trok haar overeind. Vervolgens begon ze Hermelien de grote zaal uit te sleuren terwijl ze zei: "Ik zoek wel iets leuks voor je uit."

"Bibi, mijn kleren zijn wel goed." sputterde Hermelien toen Bibi haar op het bed duwde en vervolgens in de kledingkast verdween. "Voor school wel, maar voor wat wij gaan doen niet." klonk het gedempt vanuit de kast en even later vloog er een truitje naar Hermelien toe. "Doe die maar aan." zei Bibi terwijl ze op zoek ging naar een broek en Hermelien staarde alleen maar naar het truitje, die had ze nog nooit aangehad. Ten eerste, was hij blauw, er zat een veel te diepe decolleté in en hij was ook nog eens te kort.  
"Trek nou aan!" riep Bibi vanuit de kast en zuchtend deed Hermelien haar trui omhoog. Het enige probleem was dat ze er halverwege in vast kwam te zitten. "Oh verdorie!" mopperde ze en voegde eraan toe "Kan je me even helpen?" in de hoop dat Bibi haar kon helpen. Even later werd ze wel uit de trui geholpen, maar niet door Bibi,…  
"Aaah! Ron, wat doe jij hier nu! Heb je nog nooit gehoord van kloppen!" riep Hermelien uit terwijl ze zo rood werd als een biet en de trui voor zich hield. Bibi kwam de kast uitgerent, wierp één blik op Ron en Hermelien en barste in lachen uit. Hermelien was nog steeds knalrood, en Ron wist niet waar hij moest kijken. "Je vroeg zelf of ik je wilde helpen." mompelde hij uiteindelijk en Hermelien keek alsof ze hem zo zou kunnen vermoorden. "Ik bedoelde Bibi!" riep ze uiteindelijk uit en duwde Ron de kamer uit. "Maar,…" begon Ron terwijl hij zich weer omdraaide, maar het volgende moment had Hermelien de deur echter in zijn gezicht dichtgeslagen.  
"AU!" klonk het vanaf de andere kant van de deur en even leek het alsof Bibi weer in lachen uit zou barsten, maar even later hield ze een rokje omhoog in dezelfde kleur als het truitje. "Deze onder het truitje." zei ze vrolijk en Hermelien trok het rokje uit haar handen. "Ik was ook niet van plan om hem op mijn hoofd te gaan dragen." mompelde ze terwijl ze de kast inliep om zich om te kunnen kleden zonder publiek.  
Toen Hermelien uiteindelijk de kleding aanhad bekeek Bibi haar kritisch, maar knikte uiteindelijk goedkeurend. "Alleen je haren moeten nog veranderd worden." zei Bibi nadenkend en bijna gelijk probeerde Hermelien haar haren te bedekken met haar armen. "Je blijft van mijn haren af Bibi!" riep ze uit, maar even later zat ze toch op een stoel en was Bibi met haar haren bezig. Ze borstelde het helemaal uit terwijl Hermelien van tijd tot tijd "Au!" riep en maakte er vervolgens gewoon een simpele staart van. Bibi deed een stap naar achteren en bewonderde haar werk, vervolgens knikte ze en zei: "Klaar om te gaan!"  
"Zal Ron nog buiten de deur staan?" vroeg Hermelien terwijl ze zichzelf helemaal bekeek en Bibi schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, die is bij Madame Plijster om zijn bloedneus te laten repareren." zei ze met een wegwuivend gebaar en Hermelien draaide zich geschrokken naar Bibi om. "Waarom denk je dat hij kwam?" vroeg ze na een moment van stilte en Bibi haar mond viel nu open. "Ben je niet blond of gedraag jij je alleen maar zo!" riep ze uit en voordat Hermelien ook maar iets kon zeggen vervolgde ze "Hij komt je altijd op je vrije dag opzoeken! Hij is smoor op je!" Even was het stil maar toen zei Hermelien "Oh,…"  
"Goed, nu ik dat aan de slimste heks van de laatste paar eeuw heb verteld, kunnen we gaan? Die mannen blijven niet eeuwig wachten en ik heb zin in een ijsje." zei Bibi terwijl ze met haar ogen rolde en trok Hermelien mee de kamer uit. Op weg naar Zweinsveld,…


	8. 

**Disclaimer** _Niets uit dit verhaal is van mij, alleen Bibi. Alles is verzonnen door Rowling en daardoor ben ik dus maar iemand die fanfictie schrijft… Ik ben niet creatief genoeg om een wereld te verzinnen en daarom laat ik mijn verhalen afspelen in de wereld van iemand die getalenteerder is dan ikzelf_.

**Summary**: _Het leek alsof hij kon verdrinken in haar ogen, maar er was iets dat ze hem niet kon vergeven. Wist hij maar wat..._

**_Stormy Eyes._**

**_Hoofdstuk 8._**

"Whoohoo, lekker kontje!" riep Bibi en stopte vervolgens een hap ijs in haar mond. Hermelien zuchtte alleen en zei droog "Ja, ga naar hem toen 'Hoi ik vind dat je een lekker kontje hebt, wil je met me uit?' Dan lukt het vast." Een moment lang keek Bibi haar en knipperde een paar keer met haar ogen, het volgende moment barste ze echter in lachen uit. "Gun mij nu gewoon een beetje plezier Hermelien! Bovendien hebben ze vaak wel een lekker kontje, maar komen ze intellectueel niet eens bij mij in de buurt wat ze gelijk saai maakt." zei Bibi terwijl ze met het lepeltje naar Hermelien gebaarde. Hermelien giechelde en keek ook rond. Dit was leuker dan ze had verwacht, maar dat kon ook komen omdat Bibi de mannen telkens liep blozen met haar uitbarstingen.  
"Moet je die zien!" fluisterde Bibi ineens op luide toon en wees een kant op. Nieuwsgierig volgde Hermelien, Bibi's vinger en knikte goedkeuren, vervolgens keek ze hoger en slaakte een kreet. "Het is Draco!" piepte ze ineens en ook Bibi keek nu voor het eerst hoger. De man in kwestie draaide zich net om en Bibi mompelde "Oh verdorie, nu vind ik hem niets meer aan." Grinnikend keek Hermelien naar Bibi's gezicht en toen ze de uitdrukking echt zag barste ze in lachen uit waardoor Draco naar hun keek.  
Hermelien grijnsde even ondeugend en riep toen "Hee Draco! Bibi vindt je kontje leuk! Wil je met haar uit?" Bibi sloeg haar handen voor haar gezicht terwijl Draco diep bloosde en snel bij de twee dames vandaan liep. Hermelien had enorm de slappe lach gekregen van haar opmerking en Bibi durfde niet meer achter haar handen vandaan te komen. "Ik krijg je wel!" riep ze nog steeds vanachter haar handen waardoor Hermelien alleen maar harder moest lachen. Nog steeds giechelend veegde ze de lachtranen van haar wangen, maar viel helemaal stil toen ze naar de tafel keek. "Oh, mijn ijsje is gesmolten!" riep ze beteuterd uit en nu was het Bibi haar beurt om in lachen uit te barsten.

In een boekenwinkel stond Draco achterin met een boek in zijn handen. Vluchtig bladerde hij door het boek, maar kon zijn aandacht er niet bij houden. Steeds weer gleden zijn gedachten naar de twee vrouwen die buiten een ijsje zaten te eten en de woorden die naar hem waren geroepen. Langzaam gleed er een grijns over Draco's gezicht toen hij in zijn hoofd de woorden herhaalde, 'Bibi vind je kontje leuk.' Toen hij nog op Zweinstein zat had hij daar echt niet om gebloosd maar nu hij professor was leek alles veranderd te zijn en voelde hij zich voortdurend in verlegenheid gebracht.  
Vooral door Bibi, maar deze keer leek zijn ook in verlegenheid gebracht door de woorden van haar vriendin. Tenminste, wat hij van Bibi had kunnen zien want ze zat bijna onder de tafel en haar handen bedekten een groot deel van haar gezicht. Hij had Griffel ook nooit zo gezien, een moment lang had hij zelfs gedacht dat Bibi haar dronken had gevoerd maar dat zou ze nooit laten gebeuren.   
Grinnikend zette Draco het boek weer terug op de plan en ging weer op weg naar Zweinstein. Gelukkig had zijn vak geen huiswerk, Draco moest er niet aan denken om elke dag het gekriebel van leerlingen te moeten ontcijferen. Helaas moet hij wil twee keer per jaar een werkstuk over Zwerkbal en Vliegen in het algemeen opgeven en dat nakijken, maar zover was het nog lang niet.  
"Zweinstein." zei Draco terwijl hij in de koets ging zitten en bijna meteen kwam er beweging in de koets. Zuchtend zakte Draco weg in de kussens en wreef over zijn slapen, hij leek tegenwoordig wel alsof hij elke dag hoofdpijn had. Voor een moment sloot Draco zijn ogen, maar toen hij ze weer opende zag hij dat ze al bij Zweinstein waren. "Blijkbaar ben ik oververmoeid." mompelde Draco terwijl hij uit de koets stapte en naar de lerarenkamer liep. Daar zakte hij in een stoel en sloot zijn ogen, alleen om een moment later in slaap te vallen.

_"Draco wakker worden." klonk het zacht terwijl er iemand aan zijn arm schudde en slaperig opende Draco zijn ogen. "Kom nou je komt nog te laat." zei de stem weer terwijl ze Draco zijn hand greep en hem uit de stoel trok. Met snelle passen begonnen ze door het doolhof van gangen te lopen terwijl de persoon nog steeds Draco zijn hand vasthield.  
"Waar gaan we heen?" vroeg Draco en nu keek de vrouw die hem meesleepte om, het was Bibi. "Je weet best waar we heengaan." zei ze en giechelde kinderlijk. Nu zag Draco pas dat Bibi er jonger uitzag en heel anders. Ze had een bril op, haar haren vast en een veel te groot gewaad aan. Toen Draco een blik wierp in een spiegel die ze passeerden zag hij dat hij er zelf ook weer jonger uitzag, alsof hij nog een student van Zweinstein was.  
Net toen Draco weer iets wilde zeggen sleurde Bibi hem een leeg lokaal in en sloot de deur achter hun. "Zo, nu ik je eindelijk alleen heb." zei ze glimlachend terwijl ze haar bril afdeed en haar haren losmaakte. Ze leek gelijk meer op de Bibi die Draco kende, maar toch was er iets anders. Plots leek Bibi iets te merken want ze keek hem nu recht aan, met één wenkbrauw opgetrokken terwijl ze vroeg: "Is er iets? Je bent zelf op mijn uitnodiging in gegaan."  
Draco wist niet hoe hij hierop moest reageren, hij wist zeker dat hij niet bij een hersenpan in de buurt was geweest en daardoor kon hij deze situatie niet verklaren. Bibi liep nu langzaam op Draco af en legde zacht haar handen op zijn gezicht. Nu bracht ze haar gezicht dichter bij die van Draco en streek zacht met haar lippen over die van hem. "Hij spijt me, maar je weet te veel." zei ze zacht en op dat moment voelde Draco een toverstok tegen zijn maag. Met een ruk vlogen zijn ogen open en keek hij naar Bibi die zei: "Ik haal niet je hele geheugen weg, alleen wat ik wil dat je vergeet." Vervolgens mompelde ze een spreuk,…_

"Meneer Malfidus, wakker worden!" klonk een snerpende stem en toen Draco zijn ogen opende keek hij recht in de enorm vergrote ogen van Professor Zwamdrift. Met een gil schoot Draco overeind terwijl Professor Zwamdrift bezorgd naar hem keek. "Weet je zeker dat alles goed met je is jongen? Je ziet er nogal koortsachtig uit, misschien moet je langs de ziekenafdeling gaan." zei ze op dromerige toon en Draco trok nu spottend zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Behoord u dat niet te weten? U bent toch helderziend?" zei hij dan ook op spottende toon en wierp een blik op zijn horloge voordat hij langs de oudere vrouw heenliep.  
Met grote passen begon Draco naar de grote zaal te lopen, maar toen hij langs een spiegel kwam kon hij het toch niet laten om erin te kijken. Hij zuchtte opgelucht toen hij zijn eigen gezicht zag, hij was niet vier jaar jonger geworden. "Sta je jezelf weer eens te bewonderen Malfidus?" vroeg een stem achter hem en met een ruk draaide Draco zicht om, alleen op Harry Potter te zien. "Geweldig, is dit een bijeenkomst van Perkamentus zijn Strijders?" vroeg hij spottend en voegde eraan toe "Wezel is op de ziekenafdeling met een gebroken neus en Girffel zal op dit moment in de grote zaal zijn." Na die woorden liep hij weg voordat Harry iets terug kon zeggen en ging naar de grote zaal. Daar ging hij zover als mogelijk bij Bibi vandaan zitten om zijn vreemde droom te kunnen overdenken.  
Had Bibi een deel van zijn geheugen gewist? Dat zou in ieder geval wel verklaren waarom hij niet meer wist wat er met haar gebeurd was, maar waarom had ze dat gegaan? Misschien zodat hij niet zou vertellen dat zij August had vervloekt, want als bekend werd dat ze een verboden vloek had gebruikt zou ze nooit meer op een school worden aangenomen en geschorst worden van Zweinstein. Maar als ze alleen zijn geheugen wilde wissen, waarom had ze hem dan gekust? Nee, zo was het niet te noemen want ze had alleen zijn lippen gestreeld met die van hem. En wie zei dat wat hij gedroomd had de waarheid was? Misschien wilde hij alleen dat zo was, omdat het betekende dat hij Bibi had gekend in haar tijd hier op Zweinstein.  
"Meneer Malfidus, zit er iets in je soep? Je staart er nu al vijf minuten naar." klonk ineens de monotone stem van Professor Sneep en verwilderd keer Draco op. "Huh? Oh nee, ik was in gedachten verzonken." mompelde Draco terwijl hij een kleur kreeg en keek de oude professor niet recht aan, hij had altijd het idee dat de oude man zijn gedachten kon lezen. Toen Sneep echter weer een hap van zijn eten nam droomde Draco gelijk weer weg. Hij begreep niets van zijn eigen reacties, maar was van plan om daar wel achter te gaan komen.

"Moet je dat zien. Malfidus ziet eruit alsof hij elk moment in zijn soep kan verdrinken." grinnikte Ron, die net plaats nam aan de lerarentafel en voorzichtig over zijn neus wreef. Harry, Hermelien en Bibi keken alle drie de kant op waar Draco zat en Harry en Hermelien begonnen te lachen terwijl Bibi een kleur kreeg en alleen maar grinnikte. "Ik vind hem er zo wel lief uitzien." zei ze voordat ze zichzelf tegen had kunnen houden en drie hoofden draaiden zich naar haar toe. Twee keken walgend, terwijl de derde juist breed grijnsde. "Hoe kan je hém nu lief vinden!" riep Harry en Ron tegelijk uit en Bibi kleurde nog roder terwijl Hermelien riep: "Ik wist het!"  
"Wat wist je?" vroeg Ron dom en Hermelien rolde met haar ogen terwijl ze diep zuchtte. Vervolgens wees ze naar Draco en zei: "Bibi vind hem wel een beetje leuk." Ron keek alsof Bibi plots een tweede hoofd erbij had en het was duidelijk dat hij het niet met haar eens was. "Ik vind hem niet leuk!" riep Bibi ook uit, maar haar kleur deed anders vermoeden. Harry hield wijselijk zijn mond dicht en keek van Bibi naar Hermelien en weer terug terwijl ze een discussie hadden of Bibi, Draco nu wel of niet leuk vond. Uiteindelijk stond Bibi kwaad op en beende de grote zaal uit terwijl ze riep: "Dat is niet waar!"  
Met grote passen liep Bibi het kasteel uit en ging aan de meer zitten, ze begreep haar eigen gevoelens niet meer. Vijf jaar geleden had ze gezworen nooit weer een jongen, of in dit geval een man bij haar in de buurt te laten komen. Toch wilde een deel van haar heel graag dat Draco zijn armen om haar heen zou slaan, maar haar verstand bleef roepen dat het te gevaarlijk was.  
"Hallo Bibi, lang niet gezien." klonk plots een stem en toen Bibi opkeek zag ze Cordan staan. "Hoi Cordan, inderdaad lang niet gezien. Gaat alles goed met je?" zei Bibi glimlachend, maar Cordan keek serieus op haar neer. "Ik verkeer in goede gezondheid, maar het lijkt alsof er iets is dat jou dwarszit." zei Cordan nog steeds op serieuze toon en er verscheen een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht toen hij op Bibi neerkeek. "Mijn verstand is het niet eens met mijn gevoelens en dat is nogal verwarrend." verzuchtte Bibi tegen de centaur. Die keek even zwijgend op Bibi neer maar toen zei hij zacht "Luister naar je hart, die is vaak nog duidelijker dan de sterren."  
Het was een moment stil terwijl Bibi haar best deed om Cordan's woorden te begrijpen, maar het volgende moment hoorde ze de Centaur zuchten. "Ik zal nu gaan, het ziet ernaar uit dat je gezelschap krijgt." zei hij op zachte toon en Bibi keek glimlachend naar hem op. Bijna onmerkbaar knikte Cordan naar Bibi en liep vervolgens weg. Nog geen minuut later ging Draco naast Bibi zitten en ze zuchtte diep. "Stalk je mijn ofzo? Het lijkt je alsof ik je altijd en overal tegenkom." verzuchtte ze terwijl ze met haar ogen rolde. Draco grinnikte en grijnsde breed terwijl hij zei: "Ik wilde je nog een blik op mijn achterwerk gunnen." Bibi bloosde tot achter haar oren, maar sloeg vervolgens speels naar hem. "Flauwerd!" riep ze uit terwijl Draco lachend aan de kant dook.  
"Waarom ben je hier nu echt?" vroeg Bibi toen ze uitgelachen was en Draco trok een vreemd gezicht. "Wezel staarde naar mij alsof hij op iets zat te wachten. Hij kwijlde praktisch over de tafel heen in verwachting, echt walgelijk." zei hij walgend en Bibi giechelde door de reactie. "Dat is niet grappig." zei Draco alsof hij beledigd was en keek weg van Bibi alsof hij niet meer met haar wilde praten. "Doe niet zo vreemd, voor mij was het wel grappig." zei Bibi en gaf de jongeman naast haar een speelse duw.  
Voordat ze doorhad wat er gebeurde duwde Draco speels terug en begon haar uit te kietelen. "Aah! Nee! Stop!" riep Bibi, maar ze klonk niet geschrokken, ze lachte juist hardop terwijl ze probeerde te ontsnappen. "Alsjeblieft!" riep ze lachend toen ze niet weg kon komen omdat Draco half over haar lag.  
Na toch zeker vijf minuten vielen ze allebei stil op om adem te komen en op dat moment maakten ze de grootste fout die ze hadden kunnen maken in zo'n situatie, ze keken naar elkaar. Geen van beide kon ook nog maar de ogen afwenden of zelfs maar knipperen. Langzaam verdween de lach van Bibi's gezicht en sloot ze haar ogen terwijl Draco zijn gezicht steeds dichterbij kwam. Toen hun lippen elkaar eindelijk raakten sloot ook Draco zijn ogen en alles om hun heen leek te verdwijnen.  
Het besef van tijd was helemaal verloren en langzaam sloeg Bibi haar armen om Draco's hals terwijl hun lippen zacht over elkaar bewogen. Vragend gleed Draco zijn tong over Bibi's lippen en aarzelend opende zij ze. Op die manier gaf ze Draco toegang tot haar mond en zacht gleed hij met zijn tong over haar tanden.  
Op het moment dat er meer passie in de kus kwam hoorden de twee echter zacht gegiechel en Draco trok zijn hoofd terug om rond te kijken. Nog geen tien passen bij hun vandaan stond een groep eerstejaars te kijken! De groep meisjes giechelden weer en iemand vroeg "Zijn dat niet twee Professors?" Een ander meisje knikte terwijl de rode krullen om haar gezicht sprongen en zei: "De één geeft vlieglessen en de andere Verzorging van Fabeldieren."  
Nu keek Draco weer op Bibi niet die met grote ogen naar hem opkeek en rood werd toen ze de houding ontdekte waar ze in lagen. Met een wild gebaar trok ze haar armen terug en duwde Draco van zich af. Vervolgens stond ze op en liep rechtstreeks naar het kasteel, zo snel ze kon zonder te rennen. Draco staarde echter kwaad naar het groepje meiden en zei uiteindelijk ijselijk kalm "15 punten aftrek van Huffelpuff, 15 punten aftrek van Ravenklauw en 15 punten aftrek van Griffoendor, wegens het begluren van een professor." He groepje begon te protesteren maar Draco stak een hand op en liep ook weg. Terwijl hij wegliep durfde hij te zweren dat één van de meisjes zei: "We begluurden twee professors die iets deden wat de rest van de school maar al te graag zou willen weten."

Met snelle kleine passen liep Bibi door de kille gangen van Zweinstein, ze kon gewoon niet geloven wat ze net had gedaan en wat er misschien was gebeurd als de eerstejaars geen geluid hadden gemaakt. Op haarzelf vloekend liep ze een gang door, straal langs een ruziënde Ron en Hermelien die met rode hoofden tegen elkaar aan het schreeuwen waren. Ze vielen echter stil toen ze Bibi voorbij zagen komen met een rood hoofd en in haarzelf vloekend.  
Verbaasd draaide Hermelien zich van Ron weg en zei iets tegen Bibi die de deur van haar kamer opende en naar binnen stapte. Hermelien zou achter haar aan lopen om te kunnen vragen wat er aan de hand was, maar Bibi sloeg de deur dicht zonder om te kijken waardoor Hermelien bijna de deur in haar gezicht kreeg. Ze keek verschrikkelijk verontwaardigd en Ron vergat spontaan hun ruzie en sloeg een arm om haar schouders heen terwijl ze samen de gang uit begonnen te lopen. Harry die net uit het toilet kwam keek even verbaasd maar haalde vervolgens grijzend zijn schouders op en volgde zijn twee jeugdvrienden op de voet naar de grote zaal.


	9. 

**Disclaimer** _Niets uit dit verhaal is van mij, alleen Bibi. Alles is verzonnen door Rowling en daardoor ben ik dus maar iemand die fanfictie schrijft… Ik ben niet creatief genoeg om een wereld te verzinnen en daarom laat ik mijn verhalen afspelen in de wereld van iemand die getalenteerder is dan ikzelf_.

**Summary**: _Het leek alsof hij kon verdrinken in haar ogen, maar er was iets dat ze hem niet kon vergeven. Wist hij maar wat..._

**_Stormy_****_ Eyes._**

**_Hoofdstuk 9._**

In de week die erop volgde probeerde zowel Bibi als Draco elkaar te ontwijken wat alleen als resultaat had dat ze elkaar nog meer zagen. Omdat ze elkaar toch telkens zagen probeerden ze tenminste niet naar elkaar te kijken, maar wanneer ook dit gebeurde keek één van de twee zo snel mogelijk weg. Er gingen ook de vreemdste roddels over hun rond, de vreemdste was toch wel dat Perkamentus in een roze onderbroek hun had betrapt terwijl ze samen onder de douche stonden. Bibi probeerde de roddels zoveel mogelijk te negeren, maar Hermelien vond het zeer grappig om Bibi alle nieuwe versies tijdens de lunch te vertellen.  
"Oh ja! De nieuwste is dat jullie het in het meer hebben gedaan en om te voorkomen dat jullie zouden verdrinken heeft de reuzen inktvis jullie boven water gehouden!" vertelde Hermelien en Bibi schoof met een geïrriteerd gezicht haar bord bij haar vandaan. Afwezig liet ze haar blik door de grote zaal zweven tot ze die van Draco tegenkwam. Een moment lang keken ze naar elkaar, maar deze keer wende Draco zijn blik niet af. Hij bleef intens naar Bibi staren totdat ze blozend haar blik afwende en schrapend haar houten stoel naar achteren schoof. Nog steeds blozend stond ze op en rende bijna de grote zaal uit.  
Draco aarzelde geen moment en stond ook op om vervolgens ook de grote zaal uit te lopen. Wat alleen maar zorgde voor nog meer koortsachtig gefluister. Draco trok zich er echter niets van aan en sloeg de grote eikendeuren dicht terwijl hij rondkeek welke kant Bibi op was gegaan. Een glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht toen hij wegstervende voetstappen hoorde die hij de afgelopen weken zo goed had leren kennen. Met grote zachte passen liep hij snel achter de voetstappen aan en haalde Bibi in voor de deur van een lokaal. Met een snel gebaar greep Draco, Bibi's arm en draaide haar naar zich om. Bibi keek hem met grote ogen aan en een moment lang leek het alsof hij erin zou verdrinken, maar op dat moment deed hij alleen een stap dichter naar de blonde vrouw toe.  
Bibi moest nu omhoog kijken om oogcontact te kunnen houden met de veel langere Draco, maar ze zei geen woord. Draco deed met zijn vrije hand de deur van het lokaal open en trok Bibi vervolgens naar binnen. Zijn lippen lagen al op die van haar voordat de deur gesloten was en met een zacht keelgeluid sloeg Bibi haar armen om Draco's nek. Bijna gelijk sloeg Draco zijn armen om Bibi's middel en tilde haar enkele centimeters op terwijl hij met één voet de deur dicht schopte. Bibi ging nu met haar handen door Draco zijn haren en maakte een gefrustreerd geluid toen hij zich terug trok. "Ontwijk me alsjeblieft nooit weer." mompelde hij hees.  
Bibi schudde woordeloos haar hoofd en trok vervolgens Draco zijn hoofd weer naar haar toe. Hun lippen raakten elkaar net weer toen de deur openvloog en ze met een ruk opkeken. In de deuropening stond een overduidelijk geschokte professor Anderling die met moeite nog net een stapel huiswerk vast kon houden.  
"Wat moet dit voorstellen? "vroeg ze op geschokte toon terwijl Draco en Bibi elkaar langzaam loslieten. Haar wenkbrauwen verdwenen bijna in haar haarlijn en ze keek zo streng dat haar lippen bijna niet te zien waren. Op Draco zijn gezicht verscheen een jongensachtige grijns en hij opende zijn mond op iets te zeggen. Voordat hij echter een geluid kon maken kapte professor Anderling hem alweer af door te zeggen: "Laat maar zitten, ik wil het niet eens weten." Ze keek van een grijnzende Draco naar een knalrode Bibi en blafte toen "Nou wat staan jullie hier nog? Moeten jullie geen les geven?" De twee maakten een sprong van schrik en renden het lokaal uit, elk op weg naar de plek waar ze les moesten geven.

Bibi kon echter haar aandacht er niet bijhouden waardoor bijna één van haar leerlingen opgegeten werd door een huisdraak. Toen een meisje haar gewaad in de brand had staan stuurde Bibi uiteindelijk de klas weg, die grinnikend wegrenden. Zuchtend ging Bibi op de grond zitten nadat ze de draak weer in zijn kooi had gestopt en staarde in de verte.  
Niet zoveel later ging Draco, die zijn klas blijkbaar ook eerder had weg gestuurd naast haar zitten en zuchtend legde Bibi haar hoofd tegen zijn schouder. Alles leek veranderd sinds hun eerste kus en hoe hard ze ook zouden lopen, ze zouden hun gevoelens nooit voorblijven. Een hele tijd was het stil tussen de twee, ze leken alleen maar te genieten van het moment, maar uiteindelijk begon Draco toch te spreken.  
"Waarom heb je een deel van mijn geheugen gewist?" fluisterde hij bijna op onhoorbare toon en Bibi schoot gelijk overeind. "Hoe ben je erachter gekomen?" vroeg ze geschrokken terwijl ze Draco recht aankeek met haar grote ogen. "Ik wist het niet zeker, maar nu wel." zei Draco terwijl zijn stem harder werd en ook hij nu rechtop ging zitten. "Het moest wel." zei Bibi terwijl er tranen in haar ogen verschenen en nu trok Draco spottend een wenkbrauw op. "Niets moet Bibi." zei hij nog steeds op harde toon en Bibi knipperde hoofdschuddend waardoor de eerste tranen over haar gezicht begonnen te lopen.  
"Je moet het begrijpen." fluisterde ze, maar moest haar zin afbreken door een snik. "Wat moet ik begrijpen?" vroeg Draco terwijl zijn ogen zich vernauwden "Dat het blijkbaar je hobby is om mensen hun geheugen te modificeren?" Woordeloos schudde Bibi haar hoofd terwijl ze twee stappen achteruit deed alsof Draco haar zojuist een klap in haar gezicht had geven. Plots draaide haar verdriet echter om in woede en ze deed een paar stappen naar voren zodat ze recht voor Draco stond die blijkbaar ook was gaan staan.  
"Wie denk je nu wel niet dat je bent! Jij was verdorie de reden dat ik besloten heb een deel van je geheugen te veranderen! Jij en die stomme dreigementen van je!" schreeuwde ze in zijn gezicht terwijl ze bij elk woord in Draco's staalharde borstkast prikte. Draco trok een wenkbrauw op, maar Bibi had niet door dat hij nog niet alles begreep en ging gewoon verder met schreeuwen. "Hoe denk je dat ik me voelde toen je telkens bleef dreigen om door te geven dat ik die avond bij August was! De avond dat hij werd aangevallen en er een illegale vloek op hem werd gebruikt! Weet je waar hij nu zit, nou weet je dat! Hij zit op een gesloten afdeling in Sint-Holisto's! Hij is gek geworden! En weet je door welke vloek? Door Crucio! En jij zou wel even doorgeven dat ik het was geweest! Denk je nu werkelijk dat ik door zo'n idioot in Azkaban wilde belanden! Hij probeerde me te verkrachten! Hij probeerde me te verkrachten en jij liep weg! Wat had ik dan moeten doen!" schreeuwde Bibi en haalde snikkend adem. Ze prikte Draco niet langer, maar sloeg nu met haar kleine vuisten op zijn brede borstkast.  
Alsof hij verdoofd was greep Draco, Bibi's polsen en trok haar in zijn armen. Kwaad probeerde ze los te komen, maar even later begon ze hartverscheurend te huilen. "Wat had ik dan moeten doen." huilde ze alsof ze alles weer opnieuw beleefde, maar Draco had geen idee wat hij kon doen om te helpen. Daarom hield hij Bibi alleen maar vast alsof hij haar ooit weer zou laten gaan en dat was hij ook niet van plan.

"Ik had niet weg moeten lopen Bibi." mompelde Draco terwijl hij een kus op haar haren drukte en Bibi keek met grote waterige ogen op. Ze zei geen woord, maar dat was ook niet nodig want Draco fluisterde heel zacht terwijl hij haar recht in haar ogen keek "Ik zal je nooit weer alleen laten, ik blijf altijd bij je." Op Bibi haar lippen verscheen een waterige glimlach en ze zei lachend "Als ik je niet beter kende zou ik gedacht hebben dat je me ten huwelijk vroeg."  
Even leek Draco na te denken, maar vervolgens glimlachte hij terwijl hij langzaam door zijn knieën zonk. Hij pakte Bibi's hand terwijl Bibi alleen maar naar hem kon staren en glimlachte nog één keer naar haar voordat hij begon te spreken.  
"Bibi, ik weet dat we niet altijd goede vrienden zijn geweest en dat ik je jaren geleden ben afgevallen toen je een vriend nodig was. Maar nu wil ik je vragen dat te vergeten en met mij te trouwen. Ik wil je voor altijd beschermen en bij je blijven. Wil je alsjeblieft met mij trouwen?" vroeg Draco op heldere toon en haalde een rood doosje uit zijn zak. Dat kleine doosje was het teken dat hij al dagen met het idee in zijn hoofd had rondgelopen, maar nu was toch het moment.  
Langzaam zakte Bibi door haar knieën, allerlei gedachten schoten door haar hoofd maar de woorden wilden niet komen. Hij wilde voor altijd bij haar blijven! Hij wilde haar beschermen! Hij zou haar niet weer afvallen! Hij had al een ring voor haar! Ze moest het zeggen, het was zo simpel! Zeg het, dacht Bibi terwijl ze in Draco zijn ogen staarde waarin een storm van emoties woedde.  
"Ja,"fluisterde ze uiteindelijk zacht en vervolgens luider "ja!" Ze kuste Draco vol passie kort op de mond en keek hem vervolgens lachend aan. Opgelucht lachend pakte Draco, Bibi op en droeg haar naar het kasteel terwijl ze hun ogen niet van elkaar af konden houden. Morgen zouden er nog veel meer roddels over hun rondgaan, maar deze keer zouden ze waar zijn.  
En terwijl Draco en Bibi in de zevende hemel waren nu ze elkaar eindelijk gevonden hadden klonk er ergens anders in het kasteel een verontwaardigde kreet. "Meneer Wemel! Haal uw tong uit Jufvrouw Griffel haar keel en zorg dat u zo snel mogelijk uit mijn lokaal komt!" bulderde de stem van Sneep en die woorden luidden het begin in van een totaal ander verhaal dat misschien nooit bekend zou worden,…

Einde


End file.
